


Touch My Heart Touch My Soul

by Meraki_L



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Sanctuary Hills (Fallout 4), confidence issues, self deprecation, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_L/pseuds/Meraki_L
Summary: Sometimes its just some touch and a little bit of reassurance to make you and your partner happy.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Touch My Heart Touch My Soul

One thing John Hancock was still not used to was touch. Yeah, there was the usual pat on the back and maybe a scrap or two. Maybe a quick romp if he got lucky, but even then touch was limited. Then Daisy came around.

The gal was prewar, soft and overall just a nice feel. And she was affectionate.

He’s seen her throw arms around Piper and Preston before more than once when she came to Goodneighbor. She didn’t even shy away from Nick, missing parts and all. Affection came naturally to Daisy. She didn’t seem to care about the scars that littered Hancock’s skin. If anything, she seemed to pay more attention. It was definitely a new experience to say the least.

Hancock took a puff of jet, looking around. They were staying in Sanctuary for the time being, it was the best place to restock their supplies and sleep safe at the same time. They’d be heading for the Assembly Plant once they had the time, so they would definitely need some extra supplies for the trip alone. All the walking they did was absolutely terrible. It was always one settlement to another. Hancock definitely complained to Daisy about it more than once, and she would always take a break when he did. She had to be one of the more considerable traveling companions Hancock had in a while. Not to mention her easy-going charisma getting them cheaper rooms. It was a nice change, even if he felt bad for complaining

It was nearly an hour before sundown, and Hancock was ready to head back to Daisy’s little home. He knew she wouldn’t be there, however. Daisy had gotten into the habit of walking near the edge of Sanctuary Hills recently. If anyone needed her, they would always send someone across the settlement to find her there.

And he did. Her vault suit made her stick out like a sore thumb in the waste. Daisy stood alone outside one of the homes, facing opposite of Hancock. He noticed the tattered jacket she had on. That was a new addition.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Sunshine?”

Daisy hummed, turning to face him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and under his frock coat. Hancock wasn’t expecting the hug, but he reciprocated it and ran a hand through her hair. 

“That’s a nice hello, ain’t it?”

“‘S cold,” Daisy mumbled. “You’re always warm.”

Hancock felt her untuck his shirt and the feeling of her cold hands on his back. He knew Daisy didn’t like the cold since she was in cryo for so long. Despite that, she was always cold. No matter the weather her body would be nearly ice cold. Hancock was the exact opposite. Being a ghoul, his body always ran hot. Something about the rads. 

He sighed. Daisy had begun rubbing circles into his lower back, and her face was shoved right up into his neck and shoulder. Her touch was cold, but very much welcomed. Hancock stopped playing with her hair and slid the hand down to her lower back. He began to sway, and Daisy followed suit. 

She continued rubbing the circles into his back with one hand, but brought the other to his face, rubbing circles on his cheek. Daisy wanted to memorize the feeling of him. Hancock was always sweet to her, so it was only fair she was sweet to him, too. 

“Ready to head back?” He asked.

“Yeah, we need some rest anyways.”

******

When they got back, they did not rest. 

John laid down and got settled, but realized Daisy wasn’t with him. She was still sitting up on her side. He propped himself up on his elbows.

“Is something wrong, Sunshine?”

Daisy shook her head, leaning in and resting her forehead against his. She sighed contentedly. 

“I’m good, nothing to worry about here,” she said. “Just thinking.”

John brought up a hand to cup her cheek and watched as she leaned into it. He could feel her smile. Sweet gal. Too sweet for him, she deserved better. He thought that it was too good to be true when Daisy said she had feelings for him, but he knew it wouldn’t last too long. She would get sick of him eventually. Then they would split up and go on their own (likely not-so in his case) merry ways. Even though it’s been so long, the thought just would never leave his mind.

He felt her smile dissipate. 

“You’re too quiet, and I know what you’re thinking.” Daisy laid down on her side, pulling Hancock with her. “I love you, you know that? You’re one of the best things I’ve got. I’m not going to just push you away like that.”

He swallowed. She knew too well sometimes. After all the talks they’ve had already, it’d be strange for her not to. Despite all of John’s thoughts saying he’s not good enough, Daisy always put him higher. She would always list off the good things he’d done, the specific things he does that she loves, and point out the little details he overlooked. She was too sweet.

John didn’t say anything. Daisy put one hand on his back and slid the other between his cheek and the pillow. She began rubbing circles on his cheekbone again. The hand on his back started an up-down motion, lightly dragging her nails across his skin. She leaned forward so their foreheads touched and John felt his heart catch in his throat. Something about the moment felt so intimate and warm and domestic. 

He didn’t pull away though. He leaned into her hand, pulled her closer by throwing his arm around her waist, and intertwined their legs. Daisy’s touch may have been cold yet she made him feel so warm. It definitely wasn’t the rads this time, either.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They eventually fell asleep, John falling into Daisy’s comforting touch and Daisy into his warmth. John wasn’t used to touch, but it was something that he wasn’t going to deny anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! With Daisy, I had her romance Hancock both times I played through her story. There’s just something about him that I just can’t shake when I play her save (whoops)


End file.
